


I Feel Ridiculous

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: What Lies Beneath [Art] [12]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>"Can you at least try to look happy?" -Peter</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Can I take the damn scarf off? I feel ridiculous." -Neal</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Feel Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> _"Can you at least try to look happy?" -Peter_   
>  _"Can I take the damn scarf off? I feel ridiculous." -Neal_


End file.
